Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are typically illuminated via backlighting systems. In some conventional backlighting systems, an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is used to illuminate the LCD panel. The LEDs may be provided in various forms, including, for example, white LEDs comprising a blue emitting die and a phosphor to add green and red colors; white LEDs complemented by some red LEDs to achieve a warmer white hue; and red, green, and blue LEDs in defined ratios to achieve a desired white balance. An example of the foregoing can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,567, hereby incorporated by reference herein and sharing a common assignee with the instant invention.
Arrays of LEDs may be used in sidelight arrangements, direct backlight arrangements, and hybrid sidelight/backlight arrangements. The term backlight is used herein to refer generally to any of these LED arrangements used to illuminate a LCD display panel.
A variety of factors may influence the performance (e.g., emittance) of an LED. For example, LED performance may vary due to, among other things, natural variations in the manufacturing process of LEDs, temperature, age, current, and/or solarization, for example. It is desirable to control such variations in order to provide a more uniform illumination of the LCD panel, and thus a better image quality.
Various techniques have been employed to monitor and control the variations of LEDs. For example, in cases where a mixture of differing color-emitting LEDs (e.g., red, green, and blue LED arrays) are employed, the desired white balance and overall luminance may be controlled by using a temperature feedback sensor to sense the junction temperature of the LEDs and an optical feedback sensor to sense the lumen output of each of the three LED arrays. Other conventional feedback systems comprise one or more temperature and light sensors positioned in predetermined locations. In one arrangement, light sensors are placed at an edge of a light guide and substantially centered between the light sources generating light entering the light guide. In another arrangement, the light sensors are placed adjacent to sampling LEDs inserted in each of a series of LEDs making up an array of LEDs. Examples of various LED control systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,441,558; 6,507,159; 6,596,977; and 6,753,661.
As the number of LEDs increases, the possible variation in performance also increases. For example, as the size of LCD panels increases, the number of LEDs required to illuminate the LCD panel also increases and so does the potential for variation in LED performance. Existing feedback and control systems become relatively complex when used in conjunction with large numbers of LEDs.
It may be desirable, therefore, to provide a control system for an LED array that is more comprehensive than conventional systems and is capable of monitoring and controlling a large number of LEDs.
Moreover, it may be desirable to provide a control system that is capable of use in conjunction with diffusely illuminated LCD panels and with a collimated backlight comprising a plurality of LEDs.
Such control systems are of benefit in applications other than backlighting for LCD panels used, for example, in conjunction with computer and/or television monitors. For example, such control systems may be used for applications, including, but not limited to, luminaires for general lighting (e.g. museums, supermarkets, etc.), medical applications (e.g. instrumentation, light therapy, endoscopy, surgical lighting, etc.) communications (fiber optics and free-space), signage (roadways, stadiums, indoor & outdoor advertising), and information displays (e.g. OLEDs). Other exemplary applications can also be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,205. It should be appreciated that aside from LEDs, the techniques disclosed herein may apply to control over other types of light sources, including, for example, sources in the visible spectrum, UV, near infrared, infrared, and/or any combination thereof. Other suitable light sources which may be controlled and sensed according to the teachings herein include, for example, OLEDs, fluorescent lights, incandescent lights, and other light sources used for illumination applications.